


Addictive

by RogueLioness



Series: Fuckuary 2021 [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Day 5: Aveline "Ava" Clarke x MasonOffice sex
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fuckuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Addictive

It’s close to midnight, and Ava is still in her office, blinking blearily at the computer screen. It’s been a long, rough week, and she’s been so busy with Agency business that she hasn’t had the time to fill out her reports.

She _could_ come in tomorrow, on her day off, and get them done, but- no. She wants her day off, dammit! She needs a break from everything - from supernaturals, from the elderly and their never-ending complaints, from, well, the entire world really.

_Just two more to go,_ she thinks, stretching her arms over her head and groaning as the tension in her shoulders works itself out. She looks out of the glass partition - the lights in the station are dimmed, Tina and Verda having left hours ago. Even Len seems to have wandered off for a break - she can’t blame the man, the night shifts tend to be incredibly dull.

She straightens out her fingers, shaking the stiffness from them before turning her attention back to the keyboard. The cursor on the document is blinking, asking her to fill in details, and she refers to the open folder on the table-

The lights above her flicker, once, twice- then die out entirely.

Her monitor goes black, as does the rest of the room.

“No.” Her eyes are wide with disbelief, and she smacks the side of the computer. “NO, come on, come on… _goddammit!_ ” She slaps a hand on the desk, throws her head back and groans. “Oh, fuck me.”

“I’d be more than happy to, sweetheart.” The voice, dark, husky in the darkness, has her nearly shooting out of her chair, heart rate speeding to triple digits. 

Ava blinks several times, letting her vision get adjusted to the lack of light. “Mason? What are you doing here?”

“I was on patrol when I saw the lights go out. Thought I’d check up on you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m okay. Just really annoyed.” She sighs, her attention falling on the silent computer. “If I’d known this was going to happen,” she grumbles, “I’d have gone home hours ago. So much for catching up on reports.”

“What happened?” 

She hears the flick of his lighter, and a few moments later the candle that Tina had given her at the office party is lit. Ava furrows her brows, concern tugging at her chest. She knows how hyper-sensitive he is- “Mason,” she warns, “that’s a scented candle-”

He scoffs. “Yeah, I figured that the moment I walked in.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” She’s genuinely curious.

Ava watches him dig into the pocket of his jacket, no doubt searching for his pack of cigarettes. He glances at her, and something shifts in his face, so brief that she thinks she imagined it. When he takes his hands out, they’re empty.

That- that _meant_ something, right?

“Why are you still here?” he moves to his usual corner by the filing cabinet. In the darkness, he’s so well hidden he may as well have been a part of the shadows.

“Paperwork,” she groans. “I didn’t want to come in on my day off, but-” she groans again, the sound louder, more frustrated. “I think I’m going to have to, I don’t know if I saved my work-”

He hums, and if there’s an underlying emotion to the sound, she can’t find it. 

“Well,” she exhales. “Might as well go home, I suppose.”

“Or,” he says. She can hear his footsteps get closer to her, knows he’s doing it deliberately. Her skin prickles like she’s being hunted, and though it has her mouth go dry, it has other parts of her perk up with interest. Mason steps out of the deepest shadows into the limited light that’s offered by the streetlamp outside, lupine features especially sharp, eyes glinting wickedly. He spins her chair, places his hands on the armrests, cuffing her wrists, caging her in. Ava’s heart thunders against her ribs. “Or, we could work on your offer,” his lips curl up, smirk showing the smallest amount of fang. He leans in, the scent of sandalwood flooding her senses. “I’m up for it,” his breath is a caress all of its own, “if you are.”

Ava swallows, the action far more difficult than it should be. She’s hypnotized by his silver gaze, the smoulder spilling sin, their depths holding promises she wants fulfilled. “Len-” she licks her lips, exhales shakily when his eyes drop to her mouth and the softest of snarls erupts from his chest. “He’s- he’s outside- on duty-”

“He’s gone to investigate the fuse box,” Mason’s fingers stroke up the length of her arm. “He’ll be gone a while. Besides, I’m sure you can be quiet, can’t you, sweetheart?”

This is insane. _She_ must be insane for even considering it. She’s a professional, and this is her office, for crying out loud. She’s got to have _standards_ \- she yelps as Mason’s teeth gently tug at her earlobe. “You’re thinking very loud, detective.”

“Yeah, well,” she’s got her hands under his t-shirt before she even fully realizes what she’s doing. The feel of his skin beneath her palms has desire licking at her. “I _work_ here, sunshine.”

She feels his smirk against her cheek. “So?” Ava drags her nails down his sides, sliding into his pants and giving his ass - god, she loves that ass, loves how taut and muscular and perfect it is - a squeeze. Mason growls into her ear, the sound a low rumble filled with heat. “You saying you’re not interested, sweetheart? ‘Cause your hands seem to be talking a different story.”

“Shut up,” she grumbles, pulling her hands away, feeling a flush creep up the back of her neck. “In case you haven’t noticed, the windows are open, sunshine. I’m not real keen on giving passers-by a show.”

“It’s midnight. Noone’s out at this hour.”

“ _You_ were,” she raises a brow. 

“So we’ll shut the blinds.” No sooner has he said it than the blinds are all closed, Mason having used his incredible speed to do the job. “See?”

The lone candle flickers in the enclosed room, pouring golden light outwards onto the walls, the floor, the ceiling, covering him in warmth, lending his skin an almost-metallic sheen. Ava licks her lips and tilts her head, examining him from head to toe. The hunger in his eyes she’s well-acquainted with, but there’s something else in that argent gaze, a devilry that she’s flirted with on many an occasion. 

It’s not like she hasn’t thought of it before. Of her bent over her desk, Mason fucking into her. Though she’d thought that it was fated to be something that only lived in her mind… apparently Mason knew her better than she thought he did.

His eyes flare with triumph as she rises from her chair, pulling her hair free from the messy bun she’s tied it up in. “Fine,” it takes effort to keep her voice low, and keep the excitement from it, “but my office, my rules, sunshine.”

He grins, wide and toothy. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

She points at the two-seater couch in the corner. “Sit.” He arches a brow, but obeys, settling himself in the middle, his legs spread apart comfortably. Ava goes to the door, makes sure it’s locked, then saunters her way towards him, exaggerating the sway of her hips, smirking at the way his eyes darken. She moves to stand between his legs, biting on her lip as she thinks of how much she wants to touch him. How good he feels against her. How good he feels _in_ her.

Her body floods with need, her core going soft, and she hasn’t even started.

“Are you just going to stand there till the lights turn on?” he’s so insufferably smug, his face telling her he knows exactly what she’s thinking, and he wraps his feet around her calves and tugs her closer to him, nearly making her stumble in the process.

“Just enjoying the view,” she’s not ashamed to admit it. They both know he’s hot as hell. “Take your shirt off.”

The look he gives her is unimpressed. “Take yours off, and I’ll take mine off,” she bargains, her eyes darting to the door, watchful for any sign of Len’s return.

He straightens, then pulls his henley off in one fluid motion, baring his chest to her view, his crystal pendant lying against his sternum. “Your turn,” he licks his lips, his hooded gaze burning on her skin.

She takes her t-shirt off, places it on the side, then, after a moment of thought, steps out of her skinny jeans as well, rolling her eyes at the leer Mason gives her. Ava climbs into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, settling herself against him, gratified to find him already hard in his jeans. Mason’s hand goes to the back of her neck, drawing her into a kiss that’s hard and deep, his tongue plundering her mouth and tasting her as though he’s starved. She moans, and rolls her hips against him, the crotch of her panties growing steadily damp. He cups her breast through her bra, squeezing it the way she’d groped his ass, tugging down the cloth to free them before tugging a pert nipple between his fingers.

Ava breaks away from his kiss and hisses with pleasure. He knows just how much pressure to apply, knows how she likes to have them pinched, and when he wraps his lips around one beaded tip it’s only the weight of his hands on her hips that keep her from jerking. He flicks his tongue against it, catches it between his teeth and tugs at it, the slight bite of pain a delicious counterpart to the pleasure from the suction.

Panting, she slides a hand into her panties, unsurprised to discover she’s soaked. Sliding two fingers through her slit, she gathers enough slick before moving them to her clit, circling the swollen bundle of nerves with a light, practiced touch, one that has her gasping.

Mason draws away to look at her, eyes half-lidded and heavy, his want etched on every feature. He watches her writhe against her fingers as his hands play with her breasts, her waist, her hips, never lingering in one place for too long, like he can’t decide which part of her he likes best. He hisses when he learns for himself just how wet she is. “Oh, you’re soaked. Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”

Her fingers are dipping into her passage, but it’s not enough, it’s not what she wants- “Take your pants off,” she gasps, rising on shaky knees to give him enough space so he can pull his jeans down to his knees. His cock, heavy and thick, rests against his stomach, and Ava’s mouth waters at the sight of it, reaches out and wraps a hand around his shaft, a smug grin twisting her lips at his sharp intake of breath. She pumps him slowly, her slick-coated fingers gliding smoothly over the velvet skin, and Mason grunts and jerks beneath her.

“I know you like my dick,” he grits his teeth when she rubs a thumb across his leaking tip, “but we’re running out of time.”

Ava hums in agreement and grinds against him, letting him feel just how wet she is, the breath catching in her throat each time his tip bumps against her clit. Eyes closed, head tilted back, she hears Mason growl, but before she can figure out what it means, he’s slid the tip of his cock into her cunt, eyes narrowed and intense as he waits for her to continue. She shivers under the gaze but pushes down, a grunt from him and a whine from her as she bottoms out.

“Go on, sweetheart,” he growls, thrusting up into her, “wanna feel you ride me.”

It’s awkward at first, and she has to shift a little to the side before she finds a comfortable position, but soon she’s lifting herself up and slamming back down, fucking him slow and hard, the sounds he makes vibrating from his chest into hers. She can feel his heart beneath the fingers splayed out on his sternum, the beat almost as rapid as hers, and it’s so fucking hot to know that she can affect him just as much as he does her.

“You like that?” she gasps out, nails digging into his shoulder. “You like it when I fuck you like this?”

He grins lasciviously. “You look so pretty sitting on my dick like that. Does it feel good? Does my dick make you feel good?”

Rolling her eyes, she leans in and presses her mouth to his, deepening the kiss when he touches his tongue to her lips. Here, she finds all the things he doesn’t know how to say, the words he keeps hidden, feels something warm and lush and syrupy pour into her. Her heart clenches in response, whether out of that anxious insecurity that’s always in the background or something else she doesn’t know, but then his hands are on her hips and he’s fucking up into her as she fucks down onto him, and it drives everything else from her mind except him, and her, and the way he feels within her - so full, so right, so _perfect_ \- and his fingers are on her clit, circling insistently, his touch exactly what she craves-

Her cunt begins to throb, her walls fluttering as the pleasure, thick and delicious and addictive, builds up within her, the tension building and building until it’s unbearable and she’s close to bursting out of her skin, and Mason’s teeth scrape down her throat, and his fingers lightly pinch her clit-

Ava explodes, her face pressed into the crook of his neck as she cries out, shuddering with the force of her climax, barely registering Mason’s deep, stuttered grunt as he spills into her. She’s slack and boneless and she allows herself to slump against him, her eyes closed. Mason’s arms wrap around her, his touch hesitant at first, but tightening as the seconds drift by. She’s close to drifting off to sleep when he shifts.

“Night shift’s returning,” he says, fingers digging into her like he doesn’t want to let go.

“I better get dressed,” she whispers, and pulls away. Mason lets her go with a surprising amount of reluctance, and she can feel his gaze on her as she puts on her clothing, grimacing at having to use her panties to clean herself. Mason watches her put the soiled garment into her purse, looking as though he wants to say something. “What?” she asks, smoothing her hair into some semblance of order, suddenly self-conscious.

His eyes narrow. “Nothing,” he says. “See you later.” Before she can say anything in return, he’s gone, leaving her door wide open.

Len stumbles into view a minute later, a beam of torchlight cutting through the darkness. “Couldn’t fix the lights,” he shrugs his shoulders in apology. “Sorry.” His gaze falls on the lit candle. “Oh, that explains the sandalwood. Lovely scent, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Ava mumbles, staring into the distance. She thinks she sees a flash of movement out on the street. “It’s wonderful.”


End file.
